I Will Change the World
by PrideMySin
Summary: A horrible storm has Dansville wrapped in its bitter grip. Dr. H. Doofenshmirtz, after failure and failure and failure, is determined to succeed in this dark world no matter what it takes!
1. Chapter 1

I Will Change the World

Cool and brisk with rain falling high from the heavens above, night rears its mysterious and shadowed head blowing frigid winds to chill even the happiest of spirits. One by one, the drops fall onto ground and thrash against the panes of the invisible glass that covers all the sky scrapers of incredible height in downtown Dansville, none though reach as high as the tower labeled Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. This monstrosity of an architectural monument reaches many stories serving as the laboratory and home for the evil and generally misunderstood, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Life is not pretty for this man. Bad luck tails ever decision, every movement, and every aspect of his life. A break he will never get, but he continues on living for the diminutive matters that partake his time.

He lies there on his bed over his covers, alone and simply twiddling his thumbs in contemplation of his new concoction of an evil plan to wreck havoc on the Tri-State Area. His eyes faced only the blear and bleak whitewashed ceiling of his apartment room, hardly blinking. Dressed in only his smiley-face boxers for sleep, he was cold, but he didn't care. It was only a sensation, he had his plan he needed to work on. That plan glowed a faint blue luster on his laptop screen that lay beside him, only half completed. It casted the only light in the room, illuminating Doofenshmirtz weary face; dark bags under the azure eyes from little sleep, forehead creased accompanied with a slight frown in intense thought, and messy brown hair which he never got around to groom.

"Oh, what am I to do? I have my goal, but I don't know how to get there. Is it possible to build something that _will _get me there?" Doofenshmirtz whispered to himself. His goal was simple; he just didn't want to be alone anymore. But why was it so hard to reach it? Why did it seem impossible to fix his problem? "Why does it feel like everyone in the world hates me? That nowhere in this universe is there a person who is willing to care for me, to…"

Doofenshmirtz sighed and sat up, the bed creaking and groaning as he did. He casted a glance towards the lighted screen and finished, "love me." He closed the laptop and stood up to get a glass of hot milk. Yes, hot milk, he thought, that always calms me down. He lumbered to the kitchen, flicking the light switch as he went in. He instinctively covered his eyes as the transition for the absolute darkness of his bedroom to the bright kitchen was a bit much for him. Getting a better hold of his senses, he continued with what he was going to do. The kitchen was clean and relatively unused with a modern look of stylized steel. He was too busy with his "-inators" to get around to cooking meals. As he grabbed a glass from the cabinet, took the milk which he hoped wasn't expired from the barely stocked fridge, and waited for it to heat up in the microwave, he touched once more upon the subject of love and hate.

"Everyone hates or doesn't even bother with me. That's right isn't it? I mean my ex-wife hates me, my past girlfriends hate me, my own daughter hates me, and not to mention my brother who I hate with vile aggression for ruining my childhood, plus my mother and father, and the old woman down the street and the grocery clerk and that teenager with the acne and-"The beep of the microwave stopped his seemingly endless tirade of all those who hate him. He smiled and grabbed the warm cup of soothing liquid with his hand, flinching at first because of the heat. He took his first sips and left the kitchen.

The milk warmed his body and comforted his heart. He walked into the living room to the windows overlooking the entire downtown area. It was complete darkness with the occasional flash of lightning and roar of thunder over the pounding of the rain. It was night on the ground coupled with the sky, darkness with the multitude of flashing lights of signs and rushing cars. Welling up with some joy and glee, it brought more warmness to see the entire city below him. One day, it will all be his, one day. Maybe that's why no one loves him. He had always failed when trying to execute his plans, always stopped by Perry the Platypus.

"Perry, Perry, Perry, always defeating me but always there to fight against me. The only one who cares enough to stop me over and over never tiring, I think. But these failures must be why no one wants me. I mean I have great intelligence, am good with my hands, and have good overall income," He stared at his reflection in the glass, squinting at his skinny complexion. He added, "and I'm not that ugly! However, I still fail. The Destruct-inator failed, the Gloom-inator failed, every –inator failed. Nevertheless it's all in the past! This is the time I will succeed!"

He thrust his hand up in his unbreakable determination and inadvertently poured all the milk down his back and wetting his hair. He shrugged,

"At least it's still warm." He set down the cup and set off to the bathroom. He toweled himself off all the while singing,

"I will change the world!"

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic for Phineas and Ferb so bear with it. I will try my best to voice Doofenshmirtz as best I can but he is surprisingly challenging for me so advice is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Drenched in freezing torrents of rain, Perry the Platypus made his way to the rooftop of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. It didn't matter much. After all, he was a semi-aquatic mammal that laid eggs and was seen as 'didn't do much'. A blipping watch caught his attention; the screen fizzed until clarity caught up and showed the moving image of Major Monogram. The voice garbled and indistinct for the ears as thunder grew in violence around him.

"Sorry, for sending you out in the rain Agent P. The base is being unflooded since this storm is a heck of a woozy and Carl isn't much of a laborer," Major Monogram stated, neck-high in water yet he seemed undeterred and fine. The voice of Carl can be heard in the background obviously yelling that he was drowning and needed help. "So your mission is clear," Monogram restarted, ignoring Carl's cries, "You're to stop Doofenshmirtz with whatever he's doing. Again, I'm sorry more for the lack of details. Our equipment seems to have suffered water damage. Over and out."

Perry nodded and ran across the length of the roof to the open vent. Fur logged with water, he slid across the metal though long vents to Doofenshmirtz lab and bounded through the grate. The loud clattering clang of the fallen steel sounded Perry's arrival. He landed with an elaborate roll emerging on two legs with a pose ready for action.

Doofenshmirtz looked up from his work on welding on the last piece for his new invention of mass disturbance and hit his head on a steel bar protruding from the machine. Perry issued his commands to cease in his platypus voice. Doofenshmirtz, dazed from the sudden attack, fell onto a remote control which then sent an iron cage to fall from the ceiling. Perry easily evaded it and was instantly stopped by lasers emitting all around him. He touched one in experimentation. What he felt were burns on searing pain and pulled back immediately.

"Ow, that really hurt," cried Doofenshmirtz, clutching his head to comfort the aches. In his hand, he held the remote with his thumb on one of the buttons. He shook it off and faced Perry. The lightning that burned behind him outside the window gave him a rather menacing and obsessive aura. "Well, Perry, I have you now! This time you can't escape I made sure of it," Doofenshmirtz smiled a crooked grin, "I have devised the perfect inescapable trap for you! In fact…"

Doofenshmirtz pressed another button. Loud clangs echoed above them and a larger iron cage enveloped Perry. The lasers were undisturbed as they went through the gaps between the bars. Doofenshmirtz clapped his hands in success and pocketed his remote. Perry began to stretch, waiting for Doofenshmirtz to explain some part of his abusive past or some nuisance he'd like to get rid of. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz took a deep breath and so began his tirade of his problems:

"You see Perry; I've been alone in this world. Even when I did have some friend, they always get taken away. Now, I want to stop that." Perry scowled. Was this some mind control concept like the slave-inator so long ago? "But I haven't an idea what to do for that. Then I found out it's the rain. It's making me all moody and unable to think up a notion. So I plan to stop the rain!" Doofenshmirtz announced; the lightning flaring dramatically and the thunder roaring with him.

Puzzled chatters came from Perry. Stopping the rain? That'd be nice. This storm has been non-stop for weeks and that isn't natural. But Major Monogram said stop him and stop him Perry will! Doofenshmirtz walked around his new invention, obviously showcasing it. It was humungous. Steel polished to mirror-like sheen. Its structure was something completely awe-inspiring, a sleek and stylish ray gun with impressive designs of glowing lines etched across it.

"This Anti Rain-inator will completely cease all activity in the sky. All it will be is sunshine and then nothing can obstruct my car of thought!" It's train, chattered Perry, get your wriggling mind around that. "Never mind that. I'll show you what it can do!" he shrieked. Doofenshmirtz ran up the stairs to an elaborate control center and feverishly typed on his keyboard.

"Like the new command center? I renovated it myself," he chimed. The wall the contraption was facing opened up and back to reveal the balcony and a clear shot to the dark clouds. This brought the rain in but he didn't mind. All of his stuff was waterproof. The contraption itself moved forward on treads Perry hasn't spotted at first and it moved out to the brunt of the storm. The same instant Doofenshmirtz pushed commence was the same instance lightning blazed and struck the machine. All the electrical services in the building were deemed dead including the lasers that held captive Perry.

Both of them shrouded the pitch blackness of the lab. The sharp clang pierced the air. Perry had sawed through the bars and was now headed for his enemy. Locating was simple as he was yelling out in confusing. Those yells turned to howls of hurt and damage. A crash shook the lab.

"I got you Perry the Platypus! Oof!" and Doofenshmirtz was apparently 'got' right back. More lightening flashed, illuminating the room showing slit second shots of Doofenshmirtz and Perry in various headlocks and actions. A silver flash blinded Perry. "Face my ray gun!" was all he heard.

He instinctively ducked, narrowly avoiding a blast of dear death. Perry ran for his life. The next shot seared his fur, the next burned his fedora. For the next few minutes, there were unintelligible grunts and when the lights came back on, Perry was shown victor, posing triumphant over Doofenshmirtz heavily bruised and breathing.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus," he weakly groaned before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Author's note: ( °o°) DON'T PANIC!


	3. Chapter 3

No more the dark spills of the night, washed away to the white canvas below, clouds seemed anchored to the sky, unmoving and unnerving. Week after week after week, is ever going to end? Everyone's on the weather. Some say, 'Soon, a flood, a dire flood will wash out the city and all the noise.' Will there be?

Pat, pat, pat. One drop, two. Rain splattered against the dark umbrella she held in her hand, handle slick, blue eyes of boredom and offering no compliance. Tap, tap, tap, their heels clicked and splashed on the sidewalk. Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated looming high and menacing over them, they made haste to the entrance, away from the endless drizzle. Water rushed to the drains, moving onwards from city territory to the underground. Hustled men and women, honking cars and stalling taxis littered the streets of Downtown Dansville.

A sudden shift from the noise of the frantic to the calm empty lobby decorated with fake plants and old magazines. A ghost town in the middle of the heart of the bumbling society, a place no one notices, but few. Vanessa grumbled her complaints; Charlene shifted her glass, adjusting for a better view. "Mom, why do I have to stay with Dad? Can't I be with Uncle Roger?"

"Vanessa dear, give a father a chance. Besides it won't be that long, okay? Just for a few hours," Charlene replied, tightening the scarf around her neck. "I'll be back around five. Be good dear." She waved; the tapping heels died away to the pounds and stomps of the drizzle then back to the silence as the door close. Vanessa folded her umbrella; lost droplets flew with direction to the polished floor, and left it in the stand before heading up on the elevator.

"Fine. At least, I have another chance to prove Dad is evil." She took the camera from her pocket, small, slick, and perfect. Ding, and the arrival at the right destination, she moved silently to the lab, hoping to catch the proof. To much of her disappointment, nothing. No overly extravagant thing or other, just her dad in a chair nursing his wounds. Wounds? Crimson flowed in drying rivulets; hastily patch up bandages, in danger of falling apart to the subtlest of movements, covered him head to toe.

"Oh Vanessa? Is that you?" he murmured. Slipping off the chair, squeaking in sudden released of weight, Doofenshmirtz stumbled and hobbled on badly injured legs to his beloved darling of a daughter. Problem though, unbeknownst to him, she didn't hail him as the father she so greatly loved.

"Hey dad," she meaningless replied, only an answer without a thought. Vanessa was right though, as he moved, the bandages did unravel and she didn't like what she saw. Usually, most usually, he got away unscathed and perfectly fine rather for a few marks and bruises. They were miracles, surviving blasts of scorching heat and flying daggers of pure silver steel then painted red. Wondering always, she thought when will these miracles run out?

Here, right now, wasn't the usual, outside and here. Bruises now transferred to scars, marks now muddled into the broken bones and pain. Too much pain, every wince and every groan, every wheeze, he had only made half the distance before falling to the support of a nearby desk, black ashes circling missing holes of wood that the ray gun he had previously used dissolved through, made Doofenshmirtz not the only one with these scars. He had taken a stool and sat down, apparently given up on the prospect of walking all the way to her.

"So how long are you going to be here?" no reply. He felt the desk, every new nook and cranny avoiding the looks she gave him, his mind slowly trying to formulate new thoughts to spark some type of exchange with Vanessa. "Uh…where's your mother out to?" Again, nothing. He squeaked, so awkward what bond they had together. Can't even remember the last time they had any sort of a conversation, he tried, really. At least, she loved him…

Right?

Silence was normal he dictated. She did what she did and he did what he did, alone. Mustering all the energy he had, he faced her, looking to her eyes; they were his, blue eyes unrelenting. No one looked back; in her eyes was not her father but the door. She loved him, he repeated. No doubt about it. Really? Yes, yes she did. Really?! Yes, YES!

"Vanessa, dear. How – "He smiled, always try again he thought, that'll get you through life. Always hang in there. It did always and has never failed. Only, he did. With one wrench turning anut to tighten, he created, and it rose. But with one moment waiting, it collapsed.

"Hey, dad. I'll be in the living room watching some TV," injecting, cutting off his voice, cutting off the ties. Not a sound of goodbye, a closing door. Had they even shared a proper goodbye? Had he ever thought that it just wasn't the way he thought, that it was all…

"O-okay." Gazing, only gazing at her walking away, "but-" …a lie? Had he? One night, for the neon lights outside the windows he had gotten so used to; did he just lie to himself to make him feel better? Was he just that pathetic? Did he really stoop to that low of a relationship that he'd just let it all fall apart around, suggesting that band-aids will come out of nowhere and patch things up without fail? Is that why? Shouts of thunder, erupting from the depths of the blear backdrop, all rose in chorus to his…

Yes…

"Just stop. I'm tired of playing the 'loving 'game anymore." She didn't even look at him. Sliding doors closed upon them, riding the elevator to elsewhere in the tower. Steel grinds, and the cell moved some ways far off. His broken bones weren't the only ones broken. It bled, it yelled, it cried. That afternoon spent in the dark, he cried also.

Dansville did not cry with him. Thunder flirted with the vivacious lightning, sounding big booms to impress. People walked on below, to their jobs, family. Some cheated and lied, with the devil waiting by their side; some helped and glide on given wings from the angels to the compassionate guys on the wayside. But they didn't cry, for him.

* * *

Author's note: I see a world that isn't so happy, that isn't so bright. Those colors hurt my eyes, it burns. I don't like a happy ending, so fake and feigned. They mock you and your pitiful life.


End file.
